Chat Lines Dont Come Easy
by sofaishere
Summary: CHALKER [Cheryl/Walker] Contains A little bit of STENDAN


Chat Lines Dont Come Easy **[Another couple I wanted to see happen]**

Cheryl Brady was alone, like per usual. She hasnt had a romatic evening since Barney Harper McBride, which was not even romatic thinking about it. So she was their, eating ice cream and watching crap television. A knock her door. She found her self saying. "Brendan is not here" before she even seen who it was. "I,m not here for Brendan" Walker says to her surprise. "Joel isnt either" she added. "I,m not here for Joel, either" he chuckled. "Oh, then who are you here for?" Cheryl asked, hopefull. "A beatiful blonde, with curls and a lust figure" he winked. "Oh, I,m flattered" Cheryl said, blushing. "May I come in" he asked. "Yeah" Cheryl said, in a shocked desperate tone.

"You look nice" Walker said much to Cheryls amusement. As she was just wearing her pjamas. "Yeah, its my new style" she teased. He smiled. "Want a drink?" she asked. "Yes, red rose if you have it" he replied. "Man after my own heart" she said, taking out some red rose wine. She took two glasses. Pouring them in. "Your brother promised he get me some" Walker killed the mood. "Right" Cheryl frowned. "I,m glad your more loyal" he added. "Well that makes me feel great" she said sarcastily.

"I could be wrong, but I,m getting a sarcastic feel" Walker made a face. "Oh your not" she replied. "Look Cheryl, me and your brother we met in prison and nothing went on, I swear to God" Walker drank some red rose. "No" Cheryl ruffled his hair. "You got hair, like my dad" she said. He almsot choked on his wine.

"Thank you" he said sarcastily. Him and Cheryl were alike. "I could be wrong, but I,m getting a sarcastic feel" she said, in his husky voice. He got the message. "Sorry" he then said. "Its okay" Cheryl replied. He smiled again. "Lets skip the drink, shell we?" Cheryl asked.

"We shell" he said, kissing her on the lips with such passion and roughness, yet it was fragile. He pushed her down on the couch. She wrapped her legs around him. He put his hand behind her blonde hair. "God" he said, as she speeded up. "Oh please, you think this is heavy" she said, pushing him on the other side. She kissed his lips. "Wow" he was a little overwhelmed, but she was Brendans sister.

She took out her clip. Chucking it on the floor. "Relax" Cheryl growled. He laughed nervously. "I like your top" he commented. She took it of though. "There we go" he grunted. He licked her neck, making her giggle. "Your so tickish" she giggled. He removed his coat. "Your so fit" she then said.

He chuckled, removing his top. "Oh yes" Cheryl was laughing. Suddenly the door bursted open, Ste and Brendan were thier. "Oh god" Brendan said, turning around. Cheryl scearmed. Walker leaped behind the couch. Cheryl had to follow. She grabbed her top, putting it on. She got up, chcuknig Walker his top and coat. "That is rank" Ste said, coughing. "You could of said you were comnig home" Cheryl said to Brendan. "You could of said, you were with Walker" Brendan prostered. "I didnt know he was coming round" Cheryl said, Walker stood up. in his jumper and coat. "I,m scarred for life now" Ste said, shaking his head.

Brendan put his arm around Steven. "I know Steven" Brendan grunted. "Ew" Ste said, coughing again. "Disgusting" Ste commented. "Oh please Ste" Cheryl scoffed. "What? You never had to walk in on me and Brendan" Ste scoffed. "Steven" Brendan said, in a pissed of tone. Walker had a red face. "I,m gonna go" he said. "Dont you dare leave me to face the music" Cheryl hissed at him.

"Well Walker, go on" Brendan pressured. "What do you want me to say?" Walker asked, outraged. "I have no ideal" Brendan replied. "Sick" Ste commented. "Thank you Ste" Cheryl made a face. "It was hardly sick" Walker went to leave. "You go Walker, and never come back" Brendan commanded.

He nodded, with a sigh. He liked Cheryl. "Dont go, Bren you cant just make people who I like leave" Cheryl said, chasing after Walker.

"Walker, wait" Cheryl commanded, as he was halfway down the stairs. "Yes" he answered. "Look my brother will cool down, I like you" Cheryl smiled. "I like you too" Walker replied. "Then dont go just yet" Cheryl went down the stairs. "Cheryl, your in your Pjs" Walker said amsued. "Come up then" Cheryl replied. Walker signed.

"Just come here" she said. He walked up. They met halfway. She kissed him on his lips again like she did inside. "Bloody hell, why did Ste and Brendan have to walk in" he said in a unsatfised tone. "You know chat lines dont come easy, so I,m surprised you gave me the pleasure" he smiled. "Pleasure, eh?" she asked. "Yes, a pleasure" he told her.


End file.
